


Deserved

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Hospitals, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Punishment"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserved

 

Ruby felt terrible. It was like she had been hit by a...

Wait.

She had.

She was in bed. In hospital. She remembered. She'd been here...maybe four days? She opened her eyes.

Belle was still there. She had been there every day. She was sitting on a plastic chair reading a book. She glanced up and noticed Ruby. Belle had a scrape on her cheek. Ruby remembered Belle had fallen onto the road after she had pushed her out of the car's way.

"How are you feeling?" Belle asked.

"Terrible," Ruby replied, then added "like I should be."

Belle frowned in confusion. "Should?"

"This is fair punishment. For what I did to you."

Belle looked down at the floor. "No, this isn't something you deserved." She looked up and met Ruby's eyes. "You probably saved my life. Thank you," she reached out and put her hand on top of Ruby's.

Ruby didn't say anything. Dr Whale has assured her she would recover from her various cuts and bumps. The worst injury, to her head, had bled a lot and caused a lot of concern but Whale had pronounced her incredibly lucky and with time she would heal.

Belle being here was punishment too. She knew, completely in her heart and soul, that she loved Belle. She liked Regina, and the sex was spectacular. But her heart was Belle's, the girl she could never have who was sitting right beside her.

All she could do was take what she deserved.


End file.
